OBJECTIVES: 1) We will isolate new wild type strains from soils for measures of longevity on near wild populations. 2) We will extend our analysis of heterosis effects among the Fl of different wild types. 3) We will analyze the variance in lifespans among F2 crosses between wild types to achieve estimates of heritability components. 4) We will measure correlations in lifespan of individual F2 and the means of their progeny (F3) as another means of determining heterosis affects. 5) We will use this data to breed a strain(s) of worms which has longer lifespans than the parentals. 6) We plan to analyze newly synthesized proteins using 20 gel electrophoresis. We will compare proteins from young and old worms for: electrophoretic variants which appear later in life, spreading of bands and new proteins which appear later in life.